


Zap's Night

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist (Cartoon)
Genre: Adultery, Bisexual Dex Hamilton, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Zap Monogan, Caught, Caught in an act, Cheating, Dex and Zap, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Gay Character, Infidelity, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Neck Kissing, Secrets, Teen Romance, Touching, Zap and Dex Fanfic, gay kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: It is that night, Dex gives something special that will make Zap comfortable and loved. Dex starts to have true feelings for him and Zap feels the same. But when their teammates caught them in a compromising position at the promotion party, they are shocked of their affair. And Jane becomes dismayed and heartbroken of this, she began a feud with Zap. Will the others accept them?





	1. Mutual Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WasabiBAU5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiBAU5/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to WasabiBAU5, her story is deleted from Fanfiction, but I'm gonna make this story alive for her. I really loved her story, I feel bad that it has been deleted a half of few years ago.

It is afternoon…

Zap went to the study room, looking for his goggles. He wears his black gym pants for today. He bent over to look under the desk and the chair, saying “Where is my goggles?”.

“Hey Zap, what are you looking for?” asked Dex as he comes by, but then sees Zap’s bum. “My goggles.” said Zap. “Why, hello there.” said Dex. “Excuse me?” asked Zap. “Oh sorry, just talking to myself. I’ll join you looking for your goggles.” said Dex.

Dex looks for Zap’s goggles, he finds them behind the plant, and picks them up. "I found them, they're behind the plant on the floor." said Dex as he gives the goggles back to Zap. "Thanks, I didn't know they're behind the plant." said Zap. "You have such nice eyes." said Dex. "What?" asked Zap, confused. "I mean, you have nice goggles." said Dex. "Oh, thanks." said Zap before he leaves awkwardly. "Man, what did I just say that?" said Dex, talking to himself. Dex feels blushed for what he said to Zap. In Zap's thoughts "What's going on with Dex? He's been acting a little weird, I feel like I need to know why did he say I have nice eyes."

This afternoon, at the habitat... Dex's African adopted sister Tiffany combs her hair after doing her makeup, Dex came by to get some coffee. "Hey, Tiffany." said Dex. "Hey, big brother Dex." said Tiffany. "What are you wearing?" asked Dex. "I'm wearing red makeup to match my red dress because I'm going out with my girlfriends at the birthday party." said Tiffany. "OK, sis, be careful. Be home by 7 o clock and don't talk to older boys because you're 15." said Dex. "Dex." said Tiffany, glared at Dex with a hilarious smirk on her face. "Just trying to be the protective brother." said Dex. "See you later." said Tiffany as she leaves. "Later, be safe." said Dex.

Jenny and Tung sees Tiffany leaving the habitat to go to the birthday party. "Where's Tiffany going?" asked Tung. "She's going to the birthday party with her best friends, I told to be careful with older boys out there. Because I'm trying to protect her from them because they're older than her. Nobody messes with my little African sister." Said Dex. "I see." said Jenny. "She's still 15, right?" asked Tung. "Yeah." said Dex. Zap came by to grab a cup and pours green tea in it. "You're drinking green tea?" asked Dex. "Yeah." said Zap. "I'm sorry about what I said to you that makes you confused." said Dex. "It's OK, it's fine." Said Zap. "Who highlighted your eyelashes? You look like a girl." asked Tung. "What do you mean, frog boy? I tried on Tiffany's mascara one time." said Zap. "Well, you look like a girl when you used it." said Tung, teasing Zap. "Oh shut up." said Zap, slapped Tung on the back side of his head. "And you hit like one, too." said Tung. "Tung, that's enough." said Jenny, almost cracking up. "Thank you. Hey Dex, I gotta go research on something" said Zap. "OK, that'll be fine." said Dex.

Zap walks away, Dex watches him go in front of Jenny and Tung. "Uh, Dex. Did you just looked at Zap's butt?" said Tung. "Uh, no I'm not. Well, I don't know." said Dex, snaps himself out of it. "It looks like you are looking at him go, I gotta go repair." said Jenny, snickering. "I gotta go practice swimming." said Tung. "OK." said Dex as Jenny and Tung leave to go do their own skills. "Zap's butt is so round, I can't even stop looking at it no matter what. Something tells me that he did some booty workout to build a bottom like that, I don't know. But I need to know, though." said Dex, talking to himself again.


	2. Good Night Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the nighttime, an awakened Zap gets a gift from Dex, his leader.

This evening… Tiffany came home after a wonderful time at the birthday party. “Hey, Tiffany. How did it go?” said Dex. “It was a lot of fun, big brother Dex. My best friend Tasha’s sister is 12 years old now.” said Tiffany. “That’s good, did those older boys speak to you?” said Dex. “There are only 5 older boys at the birthday party, I spoke to the other one who is named Jonathan Parker. He’s gentle and nice, he’s only 17.” said Tiffany. “He better be gentle, I don’t want abusive boys around you. I’ll tell them off and beat them down like a wolf.” Said Dex. “He’s not abusive, he’s just gentle.” said Tiffany, laughing. “Oh OK, just making sure.” said Dex, laughing. “I gotta go take the makeup off and get in the shower.” said Tiffany before going to the bathroom to take a shower. “OK, sleep well when you go to bed.” said Dex. “I will, big brother.” said Tiffany. “My adopted baby sister, she growing up so fast.” said Dex, thinking about how being a big brother to Tiffany is memorable and perfect.

That Night… Everyone is asleep (except Zap Monogan), Zap is the only person awake for tonight. Zap is looking at the ceiling, wondering about his life. He takes off his goggles while looking up and laying on his bed, while in the dark. 

Zap hears his door open, he turned his head to see the door opened. He sees a tall, strange figure, he has a startled look on his face and have his insect wings rise up with preparation. The figure walks toward him, Zap lays still on his bed.

The figure touches Zap in the lower hip, the other hand on his face. Zap sits up on the bed to see who it is, it is Dex who came by to his room.

“Dex, it’s you. You scared the jeepers out of me, I almost tried to slap you.” said Zap. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. I just came by to check on you.” said Dex. “Right… Is there something you want to tell me?” said Zap.

Dex gazes at Zap’s arm. He holds Zap’s arm and kisses it, pulling him closer to him slowly. “Dex… What are you doing?” said Zap, shockingly confused. “I’m gonna give you something before I go to sleep.” said Dex. “Wha…” said Zap.

Dex kissed Zap on the forehead and then softly kisses his neck. Zap blinked and then closes his eyes, feeling the sensation of Dex’s lips. Dex gives in a friendly smile and continue kissing his neck. Zap yawned softly, Dex puts his hand on his thigh and then slithers up to his waist. They looked at each other, Dex’s arms were around Zap’s waist while looking at his blue ocean eyes and Zap is looking at his fire red eyes. Dex caressed Zap’s cheek with his hand and then put his lips against Zap’s. Zap realized Dex’s lips are slightly thicker than his, he never kissed a guy like Dex before.

Dex’s tongue began to explore Zap’s mouth while they are kissing, Zap moaned slightly and his hand touches Dex’s hand. Zap’s tears began to fall, but both of Dex’s hands wiped them off while caressing Zap’s cheeks. They pulled away with a small line of saliva on their lips, Dex kissed Zap on the cheek, taking away the last tear.

“Don’t worry, mate. It’s alright, I’m always with you no matter what.” said Dex. “Thanks.” said Zap.

Dex nodded his head, patted Zap on the bum. He leaves Zap’s room while looking back at Zap with a smile on his face and Zap went back to his bed.

After Dex left, Zap began to close his eyes to go to sleep.


	3. Staring at the Yoga

The Next Day… Dex and her team were having a conversation in the break room. Zap is in his room, wearing his light blue shorts after he put on his black shirt.

“Alrighty, guys, we’re going to my friend Ian’s promotion party today and Jane’s invited.” said Dex. “He got a promotion from his job?” asked Tiffany. “Yep.” said Dex. “That’s perfect news for him.” said Tiffany. “I know.” said Dex.

Zap leaves his room, he has his hair flatten down by a flat iron he used. “Wow, Zap, you look so different today.” said Tiffany. “Did you sleep well?” asked Dex. “Yeah, it was good.” said Zap. “I haven’t seen you wearing shorts today.” said Dex. “I have to wear it, because I never wore one.” said Zap. “What time when the party starts?” asked Jenny. “2 PM.” Said Dex. “Oh, ok.” said Jenny.

At 1:30, Zap is practicing doing yoga. Dex walks by, he sees Zap doing yoga. He stopped walking and watches him doing yoga, only to see his butt. "Whoa, I didn't know he could do that. He's really good, I wonder if I could help him out with something." said Dex, talking to himself. Zap turned his head to Dex, startled. "Dex, you startled me again." said Zap as he falls down.

"Sorry about that, I just came by." said Dex. "I was doing yoga." said Zap as he stands up. "I saw you, you were good at this." said Dex. "Thanks, I just concentrate my mind by doing it. "I wonder if I could help you out with yoga." said Dex, giving a flirty look. "Well, you can help me if you want later on." said Zap, blushed. "After the party?" said Dex. "Yes, after the party." said Zap as he wraps his arms around Dex's shoulders and Dex wraps his around his waist.

They hugged passionately.


	4. A Compromising Act

At Ian Dale's promotion party in the newspaper company, Dex and his team have arrived. Jane is already there, she is surprised to see Dex and the team arriving the promotion party. Dex and Jane hugged in a romantic greeting. The team greets everyone in the party.

After the greetings, they all propose a toast. "Wow, this gala is so amazing." Said Tung. "I know, right." said Tiffany. "Hey, Tiffany, I see your crush coming by to the promotion party." said Jenny, smirking as she sees Tiffany's crush Jonathan. "Jonny, you came." said Tiffany as she and Jonathan hugged. "Ooh. Tiffany and Jonny sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G." Said Tung. "Shut up. Jonny, these are my teammates: Jenny, Tung, Zap, and this is my big adoptive brother Dex Hamilton. His father adopted me when I was a little baby girl like I was 4 months old after my parents went missing." said Tiffany. "Please to meet you, everyone." said Jonathan. "You, too." said Dex and the team. "Do you wanna dance with me, Tiffany?" said Jonathan. "Sure, of course." said Tiffany. Jonathan and Tiffany goes to the dance floor to dance together. "So romantic of them." said Jenny. "Yeah." said Dex.

"I gotta go fix my hair in the restroom." said Zap as he stands up. "I'll go with you." said Dex as he stood up as well. Dex and Zap went to the restroom, the three people left the restroom to enjoy the fun. Zap fixes his hair with his fingers, Dex stroked his straight hair. "I can see that your hair is growing a little." said Dex. "You mean?" said Zap. "Yeah... Your eyes are so gorgeous, your lips, your hair, and your face." said Dex. The two boys kissed passionately, Dex picks Zap, and puts him on the counter with Zap sitting on the counter and straddles Dex. They began a slow, passionate make-out.

When Jenny, one of Ian's female co workers Ophelia and Tiffany were walking towards the restroom, they walked in on Dex and Zap making out. They stopped and sees them with their shocking looks, the girls are freaked out of what they did. "What the Hell! What in the world!" said Jenny. "Oh, my eyes!" said Ophelia, shouted as she freaks out and looks away from Dex and Zap. "Oh, shoot!" shouted Tiffany as she closed the door and they walked off.

"Oh, what did I just witnessed?" said Jenny. "What's going on around here?" said Tung. "You can't believe what's going on. We saw Dex and Zap hooking up in the restroom, both of them were hooking up." said Jenny. "What?" said Tung. "It's true. Zap was straddling Dex with his legs, Dex was grabbing his butt." said Ophelia. Tung becomes disgusted. "Jane will be heartbroken if she finds out." said Tung. "Very heartbroken." said Tiffany. "What did you do when we tell her?" said Ophelia. "Hey, Jane, come here!" said Jenny. "What is it? What is going on?" said Jane, confused. Dex and Zap came out of the restroom. "These two gay lovers are making out." said Tung, calling out. "Tung!" said Jenny. Jane glares at Dex and Zap with a shocked, disgusted look on her face. "What?" said Jane. "Jane, it's not like that. Don't get mad, but we did make out." said Dex. "Why, Dex? Why did you make out with _him_? said Jane, pointing Zap out.

"It was nothing ever more than that, I swear. It's just that I'm bisexual." said Dex. "Bisexual? You think you're good at it? Tung told me you liked me and now you like the bug boy." said Jane. "Hey guys, check it out. There's adultery going on." said Nicholas, one of Ian's co workers as he calling everyone to watch the scene. "So, this is what I see. You two came out of the restroom and pretending nothing happens." said Jane. "Jane, it's not even that serious than this. It was a makeout session." said Dex. "You know what, you mother-." said Jane.

Jane knocked down the printing machine and the drinks, Zap tries to calm her down, but he got slapped in a face by her. "You bug boy, you should rot in Hell, too. You should know better and you really look like a girl to him." said Jane before storming off. "Slow move, guys." said Tung, laughed. "Jane, wait!" said Jenny as she follows Jane to calm her down.


End file.
